


Emotional Scars

by Hpbollywoodqueen



Series: Gay  Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is famous, Multi, Sirius and Remus adopt a child, WBWL, harry has a boyfriend, lily and james are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpbollywoodqueen/pseuds/Hpbollywoodqueen
Summary: Harry Potter was not the only child born to the Potters on July 31st 1980. He had a twin brother who, when Voldemort attacked, took all the credit for defeating him. Since then, Harry has been neglected by his family. All except for his godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. After Hogwarts, he leaves the magical world behind for good. Fast forward a couple years, and Sirius and Remus’ adopted child, Regulus, has floo called them to tell them of his new boyfriend. Sirius and Remus tell Reggie to bring his boyfriend home to meet them during Yule. What happens when the boyfriend is a familiar face?





	1. Remus,Sirius, and Reggie

Sirius slept curled up on the couch whit his head in Remus’s lap. Gently stroking Sirius’ hair, Remus continued to read the large novel in his lap as Sirius slept. With a loud whoosh! The floo flared to life, startling Sirius awake. Remus sat up and helped Sirius do the same. Not a few moments later, a boy’s head popped into the green flames. 

“Papa? Father?” He called searching around before centering on Sirius and Remus. “Oh! There you are! How are you Doing? Are the Potters still insufferable as ever? How are Uncle Severus and Draco? How have classes been?” He shot of questions not giving either of the two adults a chance to reply.

Sirius chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm, “yes Reggie, we’re doing good, and yes the Potters are still insufferable. Classes are going good, and Severus and Draco are doing well too. Now tell us, how are you my boy? We haven’t heard from you since last Summer! Have you settled into your new home?” 

Reggie smiled, “ Oh I, doing well Father. Settled in quite nicely...actually there’s something I want to tell you...” a blush crept up Reggie’s cheeks. Leaning forward, Remus asked “what is it Reggie? We need to know now!” Reggie giggled and turned around as if looking at someone. Once he got what he was looking for, he turned back to his fathers.

”I have a boyfriend.” He winced as if waiting for an explosion of some kids, but it never came. He heard a loud whoop from the room where his fathers sat. It was Sirius, of course, who knelt in front of the fire and said, “good job Reggie! You got yourself a man! How is he? Does he treat you well?” 

Reggie smiled and played with his hands, “He treats me very well Father. The best man I could ever hope for. We have been dating for about three years now, since just after we left Hogwarts. I didn’t tell you because well, I wasn’t sure if we were going to be official. But we are now, so...I wanted you to know.” 

Remus smiled and joined Sirius on the rug in front of the fire, “You bring him round this Yule okay? I want to meet the man who stole your heart. Is he home right now?” Reggie shook his head, “ no Papa. He is still at work, he was just calling me from the other fire when I told you, but now he’s gone back. I’ll bring him over during Yule though. Promise.” Sirius and Remus smiled, “good. Can’t wait to see you both, then.” 

Reggie nodded “Yes Papa, me too. Well, I have to go, I’m on dinner duty tonight and he’ll be home soon. I love you to the moon and back.” Remus smiled and responded in kind before the connection was cut. Remus turned to Sirius with a wide smile on his face. Within moments, Sirius had tackled Remus in a large hug and they kissed. 

Sirius pulled away first “Our little boy has a boyfriend! Our little boy has grown up! Oh Merlin, he can cook now! When did he get so mature?” Remus chuckled and hugged Sirius to his chest, “I don’t even have a good answer for you Siri. I really don’t. I guess we just have to wait a week to meet them don’t we? And maybe, we can get Reggie to cook for us yeah?” Sirius nodded and kissed Remus again, “We did good Remmy, we did good”


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our introduction to Harry

“You have no idea what I’ve endured at the hands of your people,” Harry snarled at the younger boy in front of him. A large staff was pointed at the boy’s chest, and Harry sneered in his direction, “but you will. I promise you; you will.” He dropped his staff and turned away, flicking his hand to dismiss the guards that held the boy. 

“AND CUT,” cane the call of the director, “that was great everybody. Marcus, I saw the fear in your face, and Harry, good job with the sneer, you passed on the anger and hatred. Tomorrow we will head into the flashbacks, so if you can go ahead and get those acrylics removed as you head out of your trailer today Harry, that would help. I suppose that's all for today folks... See y'all tomorrow!" 

Harry smiled as he left his trailer a little while later, "Hey Marcus! Good job today," he yelled as he walked past the boy. Marcus nodded, and Harry headed for his car. Upon reaching his car, Harry climbed in and slipped his phone into the phone holder on his dashboard. 

"Hey Siri, call Reggie" His phone, being connected to the home floo system dialed and when the video image turned on, Harry saw Reggie kneeling in front of the other open fire talking to someone. Reggie turned to him and smiled raising and eyebrow. Harry froze, realizing that Reggie was asking permission to tell someone about their relationship. Harry took a breath and nodded, then focused back on the road. He heard Reggie finish up his conversation, shut off the floo, and then crawl over to the fire in front of Harry. 

"Hey love, sorry for not responding right away, I was talking to Father and Papa. They've asked me to bring you next yule." Harry smiled,

"Of course, we'll go! I haven't seen Siri and Remmy in years!" He turned his attention to Reggie as he pulled up at a stoplight, "Anyways, I am on my way home and wanted to ask if you needed me to get anything from the store for dinner." Reggie got up and rushed to the kitchen coming back a few moments later, "Umm yeah, nothing needed. I got everything earlier today. Thanks for the offer though love." Harry smiled into the camera and nodded, "Okay. I'll be home in five minutes." Blowing a few kisses, they turned off the call, and Harry drove home. 

Harry smiled as he stepped into his house. A delicious smell wafted to his nose, "Honey, I'm hooomme!" he called as he slipped off his shoes. Shrugging off his coat, he stepped into the living room ad looking for his boyfriend. He smiled as he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. Following the smell, he entered the kitchen. Seeing his boyfriend, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Reggie's waist. Reggie leaned his head back onto Harry's shoulder. Harry bent forward and pressed a quick kiss to Reggie's lips and then nuzzled his hair. 

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter, pressing a kiss to Reggie's neck. 

"Better now that you're here." Reggie giggled, "You're so cheesy babe" Smiling now, "Only for you, my star." Reggie's free hand slipped up to Harry's cheek before he turned his head back to the large pot of broth in front of him. He picked up a spoon and began to stir the soup. "Babe, can you go and get me the noodles in that pot, please?" Harry nodded and stepped away from Reggie and headed to it. Picking up the colander, he returned to Reggie and stood beside him, "What would you like to do with this love?" Reggie glanced over and stirred the soup once more, "add it into the broth in a moment babe" He lifted the spoon out and tapped it on the side of the pot, removing the excess liquid before setting it to the side. Harry gently tipped the noodles in and stepped back as the broth splashed a bit, "Good babe?" Reggie nodded, "perfect. Now, go set the table for me, love" Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to Reggie's head, before heading for their dishes cabinet in the corner of the room. 

He set the plates on their dining table before turning around to get the cups and some wine. Harry sat down and removed his glasses, setting them down in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and kicked his legs up onto the table. Reggie chuckled as he turned around and brought the large pot of chicken noodle soup to the table and set it down. 

"Here we are, love." Harry smiled and sat up before pulling a bowl ahead and filling it up. He placed the bowl on Reggie's plate before filling his bowl. Harry smiled and opened the wine bottle, "Some wine, love?" Reggie nodded, so Harry poured them both a cup and sat down alongside Reggie. Reggie smiled as he ate, Harry was so amazing. Doing so much for them both to have a good life. He loved this man so much.

"Did you like the soup?" Reggie asked shyly looking away from Harry. Harry's face lit up with joy, "Yes! Of course, I did love! You make the best soup ever." Reggie blushed and looked at Harry. "Thanks love, but you don't need to go _that_ far." Harry shook his head and returned to shoveling the soup into his mouth. Reggie chuckled and smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you Harry." 

"I love you too Reggie."


	3. Yuletide Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Reggie prepare for yuletide. As do the folks at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed as they circled the toys aisle one more time, "Reggie, love, I don't think we're going to find what you want here. We can go ahead and get the cars somewhere else."

Reggie sighed, "fine. Let's look for the books for Papa, Harry. He's been wanting that one Greek Mythology series he had as a kid. What was it called? Oh yeah! Percy Jackson!" Reggie dragged Harry forward and towards the broad book aisle of the shop. Harry chuckled as he stumbled along and tugged on Reggie's arm until they were walking instead of run-dragging across the shop. Harry wrapped an arm around Reggie's waist and kissed his head, 

"Deep breaths love. You don't have to run. The books cant walk away." Reggie nodded and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist as well. They walked to the book section and headed to the Greek Mythology section. Harry let go of Reggie, 

"I'm going to go and get some other gifts, okay? Just call me when you're ready to leave." He placed a kiss on Reggie's head at his nod of acknowledgment and moved to the back of the store where the jewelry section was. He smiled at the woman behind the counter before checking out the vast selection of rings that they had. He and Reggie had had immense conversations about engagement rings. Reggie did not want any that were too flashy and blingy, maybe a small stone and something silver or gold. Nothing too intricate, they had decided. Harry knelt and looked over the smaller ones. 

Standing up, "Excuse me, miss, can you show me the small silver black diamond one? The one with the amber stones on the side," THe lady nodded and brought out the ring box. 

"This one, my dear?" Harry nodded and smiled as he took the box in his hands, "It's perfect... can I get an inscription on it?" She nodded and handed him a note pad. 

"Anything you'd like, deary." Harry smiled and picked up a pen and wrote in a scrawling cursive, "I love you to the moon and back." He handed the lady the pen, "Can I get this done by the end of the hour?" She looked at the inscription, thought for a moment, then nodded with a beaming smile.   
"Course you can deary. I have no other orders to do. Come back by...1:45," Harry nodded, checking his watch before thanking the lady and heading to the paint section. He knew his little brother, Elijah, loved painting. He would have to get Eli some large canvas and paint...plus the magical movement solution for Christmas. He also would go and find some button-down shirts and slacks as well. Harry smiled as he looked down at the large canvas in his hand. Elijah was one of the bravest kids he knew. You see, Eli was a trans male. And seeing as transgender people were not common nor widely accepted in the Wizarding world, Eli had suffered a lot, but Harry had always been there for him. It had been Harry who bought him his first hair cut, and Harry, who had taken him to buy his button-down shirts and moved straight to the boy's section. It had been Harry who had fought with their parents to get them to allow him to change his gender in the Hogwarts books, (which never happened by the way).

But most importantly, it was Harry who had fist realized that Eli was trans. Harry had coerced Eli to come out to him and take comfort in him as well. Harry had been with Eli through the roughest times, and therefore, they both hold a special place in each other's hearts. Eli was the only Potter Harry could stand, and Eli the single Potter who cared about Harry. Harry smiled and placed the canvas into his bucket. Then he headed to the paint section to look for some acrylics and inks.

*************************** 

Elijah Potter looked around him as he walked through Diagon Alley. His parents and brother, James, had gone to get some presents for the Hogwarts staff, while Eli was left with 300 galleons to do what he would provided he meets with them at Florean Fortescue's at 3:00 sharp. Eli made up his mind and headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy a gift for James. After buying his brother a full cleaning kit, plus signature book, he headed for Flourish and Blotts for gifts for his uncle Remus, and his mother. He smiled as he pulled down a large scrapbook down from the shelf. Flipping through it, he decided that this would be the perfect gift for Uncle Remus. He would fill it with pictures of him and Uncle Remus together and give it to him with the promise of filling it with many, many more. He then walked to a shelf on the left side of the shop and picked up some books about potions and leafed through it. He read the first few pages before walking to the counter to pay for the books and get them wrapped. When he walked out of the store, he instantly headed to the nearest wand store and bought his father a wand holster for his hip and one for his writs, which could cast protective spells without the use of his wands. Once he had gotten all he wanted and needed, Eli headed back to the ice cream shop and ordered a large chocolate ice cream sundae. He sat down at a couch in the corner of the shop to wait for his parents and brother. 

Upon returning to Potter Manor, Eli raced to his room to prepare his final gift. He shut the door to his art studio and pulled out a rather large canvas. He opened his extensive set of inks, which were rapidly diminishing, and some pencils and quill brushes. Eli began to sketch and paint a broad picture of his brother, Harry. 


	4. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Reggie turn up at Hogwarts. Oh, and other stuff happens.

Harry sighed as he checked his suitcase one more time. 

"Reggie, love, are you sure we have everything? We need to make sure we get everything before we leave." Reggie came out of the bathroom door and smiled up at Harry. 

"Yes, love. We got everything. Have you double-checked the present's bag?" Harry nodded as he opened the large green suitcase on the far side of their bed. 

"Everything is here, love. Books, Canvas, inks, quills, sugar, quills, Bertie botts, cookbook, and the large collection of lemon drops for Dumbledore."

Reggie looked up from his checklist, "Okay, good. That's everything then. We should get going. The knight bus is not a fun way of travel." Harry nodded in agreement and checked his robe sleeve for his wand holster and flicked his bag at his wand to make sure his ring was still safely stashed away.

Once he was sure it was safe, he smiled and nodded at Reggie, "Off we go my love" He took hold of Reggie's wrist and with a flick of his wand, shrunk all of their bags and pocketed them. Then he dragged Reggie with him out of the room and into the hallway to the living room. He smiled and grabbed his keys to the house, and locked the door behind them as they stepped outside before removing his hand from Reggie's wrist and wrapping it around his waist instead. He placed a kiss on Reggie's head before holding his wand out and thinking of the knight bus. Not a few moments later, a large purple bus appeared out of thin air and stopped in front of them.

"All aboard!" called Earnie. Harry and Reggie climbed onto the bus and found a seat. Reggie quickly told Earnie where they were going and paid him before moving to sit down next to Harry. Reggie smiled and leaned into Harry. _He's so kind and sweet._ He thought as he nuzzled himself into Harry's side. Harry smiled and rubbed small circles on the back of Reggie's hand. Reggie sat up and pecked Harry on the lips before nuzzling back into his side as though nothing had happened. Harry chuckled,

"What was that for my love?" He leaned down and pecked Reggie's lips in return with a smile. Reggie looked up at Harry and giggled placing a kiss on his chest and closing his eyes, 

"No reason. Just wanted to show my love for you" Harry smiled and pulled Reggie into his lap 

"Hmmm, I love you, Reggie," Reggie smiled. "Not as much as I love you" Reggie straddled Harry's lap and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, burying his head into Harry's neck. He placed a gentle kiss there and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the Knight Bus pulled to a jerky stop outside Hogwarts Grounds, Harry gently began to shake Reggie awake. 

"Reggie, love. Come on; we're here now." Reggie groaned and muttered something along the lines of "No...don' wanna" Harry chuckled and checked his pockets to ensure they had all their backs and picked Reggie up bridal style. He placed a few galleons on the bus' dashboard and walked out the door, thanking Earnie on his way out. As the nearest carriage pulled up to pick them up, Harry _Accioed_ a few pieces of raw meat to feed the thestrals that pulled the wagon. As it approached, he tossed the pieces of meat towards the skeletal creatures walking forward and petting them gently ass they ate. Finishing their food, the thestrals whinnied and got ready to ride as Harry and Reggie climbed into the carriage. Inside the carriage, Harry laid Reggie down, so he was lying with his head in Harry's lap. He stroked Reggie's hair through the ride to the school. Reggie didn't wake up even after they reached the gates, and Harry cooed at his lover's ability to sleep through the worst of storms. Harry picked Reggie up again and walked to the entrance of his old school. He looked around at the grand stone walls and towers of Hogwarts. The gates creaked open on their old hinges, and Harry stepped through, allowing the magic to rush against him to determine the student's safety. Harry breathed out, allowing his magic to flow through his arms and out into Hogwart's magic. A warmth surrounded and filled Harry, Hogwarts had accepted him. 

Harry stepped into the large, dark hallway. His mind flashed to his days in these halls, running from his brother, running to classes, laughing down the hallways with his friends during breaks. Memories assaulted him, both good and bad. Hary sighed and took a deep breath making his way down the halls towards the headmaster's office. He climbed the unending set of stars till he reached the gargoyle that guarded the door. 

"Mr. Potter" the Gargoyle bowed "the headmaster has been awaiting you." Harry nodded his thanks and walked into the large circular room. 

"Headmaster Dumbledo-" he froze in his tracks seeing his mother, father, and younger brothers standing behind the dest alongside Dumbledore. "-re. What a pleasure" He put on his best fake smile and set Reggie down in a chair, casting a spell to ensure he didn't fall over in his sleep. The headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling in their own special way, 

"Of course my boy. A pleasure it is. Please have a seat. Lemon Drop?" Harry shook his head, denying the lemon drop before sitting down "Mother, father...James" He looked at each person respectively, before his arms were filled with an excited kid. Harry laughed and looked down at the bundle of joy in his arms. 

"Eli!" Eli laughed and hugged Harry again "Harry! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you so much! How are you? Are you doing okay? Is Reggie treating you well? Because I just learned some new spells and-" Harry cut Reggie off. 

"Yes Eli, he treats me well, and yes I'm doing well my self, and yes we haven't seen each other for a really long time." He smiled and kissed his favorite brother's head. "Now give me a moment okay? I just need to find out what room I'll be staying in and then we can continue our conversation okay?" Eli pouted but nodded and settled himself in Harry's arms. 

Harry looked up at the headmaster, "So, where will I be staying?" Dumbledore blinked for a moment, "Harry my boy, don't you want to talk to your parents? They haven't seen you in a while as well I-" 

"No"  
"Well my boy, I'm afraid-"  
"No headmaster. You're testing my patience. I came to stay for Yule for Sirius, Remus, Reggie, and Eli. That's it. No one else. Nothing you do or say can make them like me nor make me like them"

The headmaster sighed in defeat "very well my boy. You will be staying in the guest house in the teacher's dorms." He handed Harry a slip of parchment and smiled "That's the password. You know where the rooms are." Harry smiled and nodded at him, setting Eli down and picking up Reggie before heading out of the office and towards the teacher's dorm to get some sleep. 


	5. Playing Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and plays catchup with his family. We also get to see some new insights as to Harry's hatred for his parents.

Harry stepped up to the large painting guarding his door, "Morbidious." The door swung open as the fairie bowed slightly to him, careful not to wake Reggie as they entered the room. The door shut behind them as Harry walked into the large dorms. His eyes roamed around, taking in the towering ceilings and the stunning view from the bed chambers. Harry set Reggie down carefully onto the four-poster bed and walked over to the window seat. Sitting upon the sizeable white couch, he looked upon the view of the castle grounds. The grass flowed smoothly over the lands from the edge of the courtyard, dipping gently into the depths of the Black Lake. Harry sighed and rested his head against the glass and closed his eyes. 

There was a sharp knocking on the door, and Harry startled awake, blinking around for a few moments before gaining his bearing. He stood up and stumbled to the door and opened it groggily, "who-" 

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!" Harry shook his head and smiled, "Hey, Eli." He held the door open and motioned him inside

"Come on in love," Eli bounded in with joy radiating off his entire persona. Harry laughed and followed him into the room closing the doors behind it he led Eli to the table and sat him down,

"Do you want anything to eat?" Eli looked up and smiled 

"Sure. Whatcha got?" Harry laughed and walked to the cupboard,

"Well...I've got some crackers, chips, gummy bears, and some chocolate frogs too." He turned around and smiled

"Anything sound enticing?"

"Ummm, I'll take the gummies" Harry pulled out the bag of muggle gummies and walked over to the table and opening the bag, sat down. He set the bag down on the table and ran a hand over his face taking a few deep breaths. Eli got up from his seat and gently tugged at Harry's hands, moving them away before proceeding to sit in Harry's lap, resting his head against Harry's shoulders and closing his eyes. Harry smiled and stroked his hair and planted a soft kiss upon his forehead. He picked Eli up and walked them over to the large plush, red armchair in the corner of the living room, and sat down, resting his legs on the ottoman. Eli opened his eyes and smiled up at him. Harry smiled back, "Your hair's getting longer now, Eli. When was the last time you had it cut?" Eli shrugged and played with the silver ring on his finger, a habit he had acquired after receiving the ring from Harry for his 10th birthday the year that Harry had left home. 

"It has been a while...Mother said I could go the next time we went out to Diagon since the last time we only had enough time for a shopping spree. She promised we would go before the ball so..." 

"I'll take you out. Soon, I promise. I have to meet Reggie's parents first; then I can have the time till the ball completely free for you." Eli laughed before turning to look up at Harry, 

"You realize Mother is going to make you take Jamie too, right? She can't stand having only one of us get all the attention you know." Harry rolled his eyes " _Jamie_ is a big boy. If he wants to go somewhere and buy something, he can do it himself. I'm not going to take him anywhere. Especially not on the day that is supposed to be dedicated to you."

Eli smiled and hugged Harry tight. "Thank you, H. I love you so much, you know?" 

Harry squeezed Eli tight. "Love you too, Eli." 

Harry closed his eyes and rested, hugging Eli close as they both went in for a nap.

*************************************************************Flashback**********************************************************************

_Harry stepped out into the hallway of Potter Manor, looking around at the large paintings of his family that lined the walls. He walked past many picture frames, waving to them and making small talk as he went until he reached the ones he wanted to talk to. Charles and Dorea Potter, his grandparents on his father's side._

_"Grandmother, Grandfather," he tilted his head in respect before sitting in the large armchair that he had conjured just for this purpose._

_"Hadrian" His grandmother nodded and walked away, becoming aware that this was a private conversation with his grandfather. Harry ran a hand through his hair and stared down at his hands, "G-grandfather...am-am I worthless?"_

_Charles Potter's eyes flashed with surprise as he sits down in the armchair in his painting. "No, my boy. Why in Merlin's name would you think that?" Harry looked away and muttered something under his breath, too soft for Charles to her._

_"What was that, my boy? My earls are too old and wrinkly to hear you at that volume." Harry giggled softly and looked up, eyes filled with tears, "Mommy and Daddy said so." Charles reared back, "They said WHAT?" Harry flinched away and curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face in his lap.  
"Harry, my dear one. You are not worthless, don't ever believe anyone who says so. Understand?" Harry looked up and nodded slowly, a soft smile on his face. Charles frowned and assessed his grandson, "What is wrong, Harry? Did something else happen as well?" Harry shook his head rapidly and bit his lip. _

_"Harry..." Charles pushed, hoping to alleviate his grandson's pain. Harry looked up and sighed, closing his eyes, letting a few tears fall slowly, "They said that I didn't deserve to get anything for my birthday. That I was just a burden and that they wished I wasn't alive. I-I- why do they hate me, Grandpa?" Charles' eyes darkened_

_"If that is what they said, my boy, then they are seriously messed up. They are missing the best side of you. I don't care what they say; you are my favorite, and this year, I'm only giving you a present for Christmas and your birthday. You can bet that your spoiled brat of a brother is not getting a single thing from me" Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head "Don't do that Grandpa! I don't want James to think that you hate him. I know you don't, and I know you love him as much as you love me! I don't want him to get his feelings to get hurt." Charles rolled his eyes and sighed_

_"Merlin's beard child. You are far too kind for this family." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Very well. As per your wish, I will give James is birthday and Christmas gifts. But only for you. He gets enough as it is, and seeing you get nothing more than some random thoughtless gift from your parents infuriates me to no end. I promise, this year, you will recieve as many gifts as your brother does." Harry laughed happily and set down a small bouquet of roses in front of the painting on the altar and closed his eyes, composing himself once more._

_"Thank you, Grandfather. I love you" He smiled as he walked out of the hallway, a skip in his step, and a smile upon his face._

_***********************************************************END****************************************************************************_ Harry woke with a start and looked around, realising after a few moments that he was in the suite set up at Hogwarts for him and Reggie. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the armchair he was in. Closing his eyes, he recounted the events of his dream. 

"James and Lilly Potter, the kindest and most considerate people...only to those they care about." He shook his head and sighed. He startled when a hand ran through his hair. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw Reggie standing over him a soft smile playing on his face. Harry worked his hand out from underneath Eli and took Reggie's hand in his own, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles, "I love you Reggie. " he muttered running his fingers across Reggie's hand. Reggie smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss upon Harry's forehead, "I know you do. I love you to H" Harry smiled and helped Reggie up from the bed and led him into the kitchenette.

"You want some tea babe?" He looked ever his shoulder smirking at the sight of his lover rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Reggie looked up, chocolate doe eyes wide and hazy. 

"Tea?" Harry nodded, 

"Black with sugar my love. And the bag of gummies we have " Reggie giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, burying his face in Harry's chest. 

"You know me so well my love." Harry laughed leaning down to peck his lips, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been struggling to find a balance between school work and private time because of the corona and online school. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes, I am writing on a tablet after all, so typing errors may occur. I thoroughly enjoy any and all comments I receive. I promise I will try harder with more updates coming soon!  
> Keep readin'  
> -A


End file.
